Benutzer Blog:EbrithilBowser/Hyrotrioskjan
Heute möchte ich euch einen Künstler vorstellen, den ich sehr schätze. Sein Username auf Deviantart ist Hyrotrioskjan. Der Grund warum ich hier über ihn schreibe, sind seine fantastischen Drachenzeichnungen und die vielen Infos die er dazu liefert. Dragons of the World thumb|[[Afrorex hirsutocaude, einer der vielen Drachen aus "Dragons of the World"]]In seiner "Dragons of the World"-Serie beschreibt Hyrotrioskjan verschiedene Arten von Drachen, die er in die Familie Dracinidea zusammenfast und die auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet leben. Alle Drachen dieser Serie entsprechen dem Schema des Wyvern, sie besitzen zwei Beine und zwei Flügel. Alle Beschreibungen der Tiere sind wissenschaftlich möglichst korrekt gehalten, so dass die Existenz der Drachen, wie er sie beschreibt, theoretisch möglich ist. Hyrotrioskjans Drachen sind Schuppenkriechtiere und ihre nächsten lebenden Verwandten sind die Warane. Auch die Seeschlangen werden in die Familie der Drachen gestellt. Sie ähneln äußerlich den Mosasauriern, die wie die Drachen und Seeschlangen zu den Lepidosauromorpha gehören. In verschiedenen Dokumenten beschreibt Hyrotrioskjan auch die Evolution der Drachen und deren Gift Dracotoxin. Zwar folgen Hyrotrioskjans Werke nicht, wie die im Drachenwiki beschriebenen Arten, Beschreibungen aus Legenden und alten Tierbüchern, dennoch machen sein anatomisch korrekter Zeichenstil und die gut recherchierten Beschreibungen seine Werke zu glaubwürdigen Dokumenten aus der Welt der Drachen. Der Ordner enthält noch ein paar zusätzliche Drachenbilder, die nicht zum Project DotW gehören und sozusagen einen Vorgeschmack auf das eigentliche Projekt bildeten. Beschreibung Hyrotrioskjan selbst hat eine Beschreibung des Projekts folgendermaßen formuliert: "Der Drache, oh wie häufig läuft man dir doch über den weg. Wenn es eins gibt was die Kulturen unseres Planeten verbindet dann sind es Darstellungen von drachenartigen Monstern, gewaltigen Schlangen, Riesenvögeln und Feuerspeienden Ungeheuern. Zweifelsohne gehen viele dieser künstlerischen Darstellungen auf bloße Legenden zurück, Albträume und Hirngespinste der frühen Menschen, andere lassen sich als Metaphern für das Böse oder, im fernen Osten, für das Gute interpretieren. Nur wenige wissen jedoch das einige dieser alten Geschichten mehr Wahrheit enthalten als man für möglich halten könnte. Denn es gibt tatsächlich eine Tiergruppe die einst die frühen Chronisten zum aufzeichnen von Drachengeschichten bewegte, und auch wenn sie lange nicht mehr so zahlreich sind, würde ich mich hüten sie als ausgestorben zu bezeichnen. Doch wie sind Drachen denn nun wirklich? Wie sehen sie aus, und verbindet sie mit den Monstern des Mythos? Das sind schwierig zu beantwortende Fragen. Drachen, oder besser gesagt, Mitglieder des Taxons Draconiformes verfügen alle über den gleichen Körperbau, auch wenn die Drachendarstellungen weltweit teils stark voneinander abweichen (was unterschiedliche Gründe hat). Sie verfügen über zwei Hinterbeine die sie primär zum Laufen gebrauchen jedoch häufig auch zum ergreifen der Beute einsetzen. Die Vorderbeine haben sich im Laufe der Evolution in Flügel umgewandelt die über drei Flugfinger sowie eine kleine Greifklaue verfügen (Ausnahmen davon sind Cryotaurus und Volatiosuchus). Im Gegensatz zu Fledermausflügeln sind die Membranen der Draconiformes jedoch weit komplexer aufgebaut, verfügen z.B. über Strukturen die beim Falten des Flügels helfen, spezielle Zirkulationssysteme zum ableiten überschüßiger Wärme und Luftsäcke die das spezifische Gewicht herabsetzen und beim Auftrieb helfen. Der Körper ist mit recht kleinen, stromlinienförmigen, überlappenden Schuppen bedeckt. Am Rückgrad und vor allem am Schwanz verfügen Drachen häufig über verhornte Platten und Stacheln die beim manövrieren in der Luft aber auch bei der Kommunikation helfen können. Anders als der Mythos berichtet können Drachen kein Feuer produzieren, das wird viele nun enttäuschen doch wenn sie mal ein wenig länger darüber nachdenken werden sie feststellen das Feuer eine denkbar schlechte Jagd- und Verteidigungswaffe ist. Doch Drachen verfügen über eine Waffe die Feuer in seiner Tödlichkeit in nichts nachsteht. Wie viele Mitglieder der taxonomischen Gruppe Toxicofera (Schlangen, Warane, Leguane) können Drachen Gift produzieren. Es handelt sich dabei um das stärkste bekannte Zytotoxin mit mehr als 600 Komponenten. Es wird in paarigen, umfangreichen Drüsen im Unterkiefer produziert und über zwei, mit Rillen ausgestatetten, Zähnen in die Blutbahn injiziert. Doch kann der Drache sein Gift auch durch Muskelkontraktion über mehrere Meter weit verspritzen. Bei einem Biss, wie auch bei intensiven Hautkontakt sind die Überlebenschancen ehen gering. Das Gift zersetzt Gewebetypen aller Art, verhindert die Blutgerinnung und erzeugt Brandblasenartige Symptome. thumb|mittelalterliche Drachendarstellung (Athanasius Kircher)Ein weiterer Mythos rund um die Biologie der Draconiformes ist erst in neuerer Zeit aufgetreten: die enorme Größe der Drachen. Von Tolkiens Smaug bis zu Paolinis Shruikan treffen wir in der modernen Fantasyliteratur und Kunst auf Drachen die fast schon den rahmen unserer Vorstellungskraft sprengen. Dabei vergessen viele das selbst ein Europäischer Drache wie er in den "Drachologie" Büchern berschrieben wird niemal zum fliegen fähig sein könnte. Um eine Vorstellung davon zu erhalten wie groß Drachen wirklich sind reicht es sich mittelalterliche Quellen anzusehen. Hier sind Drachen oft bedeutend kleiner, und damit auch realistischer, dargestellt (auch wenn die Künstler selten etwas von Anatomie verstanden und wohl auch selten selbst den Drachen zu Gesicht bekommen hatten). Die größten noch heute lebenden Drachen haben einen Länge von maximal 7 m und überschreiten nicht die Flügelspannweite von 12 m. Das ist immer noch gewaltig im Vergleich zu allen heute noch lebenden Vögeln und Fledermäusen. Die meisten Drachen sind jedoch weitaus kleiner als die hier genannten Größen." Temeraire In der Gallerie Temeraire veröffentlicht Hyrotrioskjan Bilder von Drachen aus der Romanserie "Die Feuerreiter seiner Majestät". Diese Gallerie ist nicht so umfangreich und detailliert wie "Dragons of the World", jedoch sind hier im Gegensatz zu DotW Westliche Drachen und einige andere Fabelwsen aus der Romanserie zu finden. Für Fans auf jeden Fall sehenswert, und auch für alle anderen die sich für westliche Drachen interessieren einen Blick wert. Weitere Galerien Hyrotrioskjan hat natürlich nicht nur Drachen gezeichnet. In der Galerie "Dinosaurs" veröffentlicht er Bilder ausgestorbener Tiere, während sich "Part Time Humans" mit möglichen alternativen Verläufen der Evolution nach dem Ende der Kreidezeit beschäftigt. Um Spekulative Evolution geht es auch in "Aliens and Organic Technology", hier jedoch stammen die Tiere nicht von der Erde sondern von den Planeten Silvanus, Wegener 2, Serentopia und Atzlan. Die Beschreibungen in dieser Galerie sind nicht weniger detailliert als die von "Dragons of the World". Der dritte SpecEvolution-Ordner ist "Future Birds and other Stuff", der sich vor allem mit der zukünftigen Evolution auf der Erde, vor allem der der Vögel, beschäftigt. Pyrungata beschäftigt sich mit dem gleichnamigen fiktiven Archipel. dessen Bewohner (bisher nur Insekten, Vögel und Pflanzen) realen Tieren wesentlich ähnlicher sind als die Ausserirdischen aus AaOT. Zu guter Letzt gibt es noch "Dinosaur Reservation", in dem Bilder von Dinosauriern und Menschen in einer Art Nationalpark veröffentlicht werden. Fazit Ich persönlich bewundere Hyrotrioskjans Kunst sehr und finde, einer der größten Pluspunkte ist es, dass es sich nicht nur um schöne Bilder handelt, sondern auch um sehr detaillierte und gute recherchierte Beschreibungen Hyperlinks *Hyrotrioskjan auf Deviantart *Dieser Beitrag in unserem Forum Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag